Nea's Vision
by Cross Genesis
Summary: He may not appear as the main protagonist of the story, but he was the reason why the boy fights until the end...and the reason why they were are together until their end...Thank you for bringing such a beautiful family together...Nea.
1. Destruction's Death

I took some advice from a good reviewer and re-wrote the whole thing...

I want my readers to see the word that I make inside my reality so just tell me if I still have some problems with punctuations and typos...

P.S. I like using ellipses a lot...it's my own diversity...but I guess this story could be an exception

* * *

Another head was detached from its body. Even if I was meters far from the corpse, I could clearly smell the stench of blood and see the bloody guts of the unfortunate royal that was charged of treason. It's sickening, almost every day I see people being hanged or beheaded here in London. A closed casket in a funeral was not a very unusual sight, only a few people here die of old age or of natural cause. Almost all of London's dead population were brutally killed or executed.

The people around me might be either sadistic or just plainly mad. If you see a man's head bounce at your feet would you not freeze in shock? But not these royals, they even laughed when the blood began to spurt out of the body.

"_M-Master". _

I heard Allen's trembling voice as he held on my coat tightly. His hands shaking, his face is so flustered and his eyes are widened in utter shock. He's so weak; the mere sight of this bloody scene sends him into a catatonic state that he could barely breathe. Why him? Why did he chose you?

"_Nea Walker". __One of the royal guards exclaimed from the bloody table. _Everyone's attention turned to the red-headed man that was wearing a long coat with a monochromatic color, a cross on the back and the number 14 right on the center of the cross. He was being walked towards the table where his head would be removed. But unlike the others, he did not try to escape, and as he walked, he walked with his pride intact. It's like he does not fear death. A guard grabbed his locks from behind then pushed him down to the ground, he was forced to kneel before his family, the Noah. _"The 14th Member of the Royal Family, Noah. Known as the Noah of Destruction, the Pianist and the Musician, accused of treason against your own family by giving governance to another person who is not a member of the Noah Family over the Noah's Ark, a crime of treason that can only be punishable by death by beheading"_

The Earl, a faceless man, a royal hiding under a smiling mask, The Head of the Noah family and one of the most powerful man in the world, next to the Royal Family themselves, stood up and looked down at the former member of his family. Nea Walker. The brave man who still proudly looks up to him though he could kill him with the flick of his fingers. _"You are not worthy to stain the Noah's crest with your filthy blood…strip him of his coat". _The guards immediately followed his orders are removed his long coat, leaving him with only his bottoms on.

."_Nea Walker, are you or are you no guilty as charged?". __The guard exclaimed once again after he received a nod from the Earl_

The whole tower fell into a deep silence. All eyes were on Nea Walker, he still kept his eyes locked on the Earl, ignoring the other royals that despised him as well. He was a shame in the name of Aristocracy, especially on the British Nobility, then suddenly…his thin, dry lips slightly parted to sigh then they curved into a self-assured smile…_"Would I be here if that beautiful story was just a lie?"._ The whole Tower was suddenly filled with the Royals screams. The Noahs could not just take the shame slapped on their faces.

"Kill that Bastard". Lord Toraido said from under his hood. He slowly raised his head to face his "brother" and sternly stared at his lit-up eyes. "Death to the traitor!". The crowds chanted his exact words repeatedly as it grew louder and louder.

The guards immediately followed his judgment and took him to the bloody table. He might have had bruises from the tight grip of the guards on his arms, but as his head rested on the table. He immediately tried to release himself, kicking the guards out of his way and as he was struggling, he grabbed a sword from one of the guards then ran towards the Earl. He was in front of him as he unsheathed the sword from the scabbard and drove it deep…deep…deep…into his own heart

His blood completely stained the Earl and the other Noahs that were sitting beside him, but that was not everything, I could have sworn that I saw his blood-stained lips curve into a smile before he fell in front of the Earl. Dead.

Allen was still trembling as he rode the carriage to Froi's manor, but how could I blame him, no one expected to see such a scene in the Tower…though the Royals saw the guts and blood which they came for, no one expected to see Nea's own blood to be spilt by his own hands. No one but me.

…"_Be strong, Cross…more will be coming your way"_…Though I was a faithful servant to him, he never treated me like a pawn in his chess board, he treated me like a real person who could decide on my own, the only order he has ever given me was Allen…"_This child will defeat us…raise him as a rebel against us, raise him as a soldier lusting for my kind's blood"…_Those were his final words, words that I will live on with my life…

… "_M-master"…_he finally spoke after seeing Nea's guts spilling out_… "Why do they need to kill their own family? Don't they love each other?"…_

Foolish child…you will kill your own family one day, your hands would one day be stained by their blood.

… "_I don't know…I could not understand them as well, Allen"…_

* * *

_How was it...better than before?  
_

_ Please do review it..._

_In that way I could give you more of what you want_


	2. He's Haunting

I corrected this as well...

* * *

Foul cigarette smoke escaped my thin lips as I softly exhaled out of exhaustion. There was just a few drops left in the bottom of the transparent cup that was twined on my right fingers, I was subconsciously swirling it round and round for some time now, somehow something makes me so restless. I could not just stay still since this morning; it was not like me at all. I feel so tensed, for the past days I have not slept soundly. Every night I twist and turn on my silk sheets, it almost annoying. My eyes are beginning to have some dark bag under them from my lack of sleep; something kept me awake somehow…something very disturbing. My eyes were locked on the swirling liquid inside my wine glass…then

Disturbing sadistic laughter…Blinding darkness slowly turning to snow white…Black shadows forming in front of me…1...2…3…15…15 shadows stood sternly…one of them reaching out his hand…the 14th one… Drops of blood came from the base of his palm; I could not see his face, it was hidden under a hood… "Would I be here if that beautiful story was just a lie?"…The image of Nea's blood-tainted lips suddenly appeared before my eyes…and the drops suddenly turned into pools…and the horrific mask of the Earl appeared with Nea's blood swiftly spraying out and staining that false smile.

I suddenly found my fist were tightly clenched together…it still haunts me…his bloodcurdling smile…his last words…everything about him…Nea Walker…my master…my friend. It was just a trance, some kind of hallucination from my dark memory; I still could not remove him from my mind. Every night he never fails to visit my dreams, sometimes he appears in his suit without the 14th's coat, offering me another glass of Romanee-Conti, smiling to me like he always did. Yet at many occasions, I dream of him being bloody, his half-naked body swimming in his own crimson blood, smiling sadistically and his eyes filled with unsaid madness…its disturbing; I could no longer concentrate on a few things. Maybe because he was such a big part of my existence…after all, he was the reason why I am still living

"General Tiedoll was waiting for you in the Garden Pavilion". I turned my head to where the sentence came, there was a child standing before the opened balcony doors...long-straight locks, beautiful midnight eyes…I have seen him once but where?... "You are an advocate of the Noah Family, right?".

Of course…he is Froi's apprentice, a child that helped him while he was still researching for some poisoned plants that can be used to murder a few royals that attends the Order's balls and dinners. "You have something against the Noahs, kid?". I placed my cigarette back on my lips as I asked him…somehow it confuses me whether he is a boy or a girl, his features are certainly of a beautiful woman but the way he speaks, stands and dress is undoubtedly a man's.

"Tch...Nothing really"

Naïve child…you have been a witness to their unreasonable crimes, you have clearly seen the innocent ones being killed by the Noahs yet you have nothing against them? Ironic, who am I to talk then? I was one of those who delivered them to the people who they just murdered. I was the one that helped them get to that town…so to speak. Neither they nor I are free from any blame, I am a murderer as well. We're not that different, kid. We are just marionettes used by the ones who stand taller than us, those who are much powerful than us…we both have no actual reason to fight, no real purpose to stand up again yet we still have our weapons near and sharpened. we are both ready to kill though we attain nothing of our personal gain …we're almost the same…heartless beings who have no path to walk on, no life waiting for us and no future to look forward to, after all of this. We know not what is next then. "What is your name?". I asked him as I exhaled another cloud of cigarette smoke.

"Kanda". emotionless, cold, stern…he was my perfect reflection back when I was still young, back when I thought I had nothing to lose since I've already lost everything, back when I was still blinded by the Earl's gifts and was deaf from Nea's pleading words, back when I was still just a doll being played around and will be thrown away once deemed useless…is it coincidence or fate that we met in here? You're so wretched, Allen…after you are through with me, you would have this boy to be your comrade when you fight against Nea's Family…how very sad for you… "Though my Christian name is Yuu, I prefer being addressed as Kanda".

I finally stood from my seat then felt a sharp pang of pain…I looked at the wine glass and found it shattered in so many pieces, and most of the fragments were buried on my palm and fingers…the child walked forward then stood beside me then slowly removed the fragments one by one with his fingers. "You're hands are amazingly steady". I told him. The calmness of his fingers are beyond human ability. Being that stable is a gift…especially for a marksman like me.

"The General told me that my hands were destined to hold sharp blades…since then not a day go by without training with my katana". He sent me a few glances on my eyes, maybe to check if it his slow actions were hurting me. Amazing, he is a gifted child, and I know that these hands of his would make him a weapon against the Earl and the Noah Family, with such hands he would be a great warrior. "Which reminds me", he said, almost done with my palms, "That boy with silver locks and a weird scar on his face…is he your apprentice?".

He must mean Allen, no other person in the manor matches that information he gave."Yes, he is".

"Tell him that heavy weaponries and blades does not suit his physique…he would be hopeless if he would not change his choice of arms". He may have observed Allen train in the woods beside Froi's Manor. I was told that he too trains in those woods since it had fresh air and a lot of lumber to scratch. I have not started training the child yet, maybe I should take responsibility of him sooner or I might run out of time. "What is his name?". he asked me.

He finished removing the many glass fragments already and wrapped them with a white cloth that he grabbed from his sleeves…he seems very skilled with such things… Then I suddenly saw his fingers…they had so many slashes and wound on them…from his long training I suppose, and from those injuries he might have learned to aid some cuts and wounds on his own. "His name is Allen Walker".

I saw the shock in his face, at the sound of Allen's name, it's like something about Allen meant so much to him that it hurts. "I thought so". his eyes were suddenly hidden under his long hair. I could not make up his emotions clearly, but I see his smile pasted on his face…was it real or was it false? "He resembles Nea Walker somehow". With no other word, he began to walk away from me and went inside the large mansion… If he has nothing against the Noahs, then why does he look disturbed when he heard Allen's name?

* * *

There we have it...

Please do review..

P.S. I'm not sure if I could update that soon since school would start shortly already


	3. Coming Curse

I'm so sorry for the REALLY late update

I've been so busy with so many things that I forgot about my current fanfics...

Don't expect fast updates yet since I'll still be a bit busy in juggling school and writing...

Hope you'd understand..T.T

* * *

I slowly walked through the long, vast halls of Froi's majestic manor. For a general who holds such a high ranking that serves the Royal Family in the country, he sure has plenty of time to personally adorn and beautify his large mansion with the flowers and greens in his garden. This place literally looks like a real forest even from the inside. There is not a room in here that does not have a plant on a pot. But aside from the flowers and plants that were scattered all around. He also has an amazing talent in sketching and painting. He would have been richer now if he chose to become a sketch artist that travels around the globe than a general who plainly serves such a coward family. The hall that I am currently walking through has so many paintings of his so called "Family". All the arts were amazing that I needed to slow down for my eyes to marvel the beauty of every piece. I am not that familiar with their names yet I could recognize them by their faces… That blind child playing with strings had the sharpest strokes lead could make. The boy with red inverted triangles under his eyes was playing with a silver ball that looked like a bell. That lad, Kanda, but in the painting he was still very young he was sitting under a cherry blossom as the petal swept through his shoulder length hair, amongst all, that painting had the most vivid colors yet his emotions were hidden under the shadow of his forelocks.

I turned my head aside for the last painting on the hall and I saw a familiar picture…it was very much realistic and it seems really convincing, it was a picture of myself. Staring back at my own stoic eyes, a blank expression that hides the true emotions, a face of a true betrayer and …then it hit me, it was no painting. It was a mirror.

… "Your apprentice had the same expression as well when he saw that"…My head swiftly turned to where the voice came from. It was Froi. He was not in his usual coat that was adorned with the sign of the Royal Family. He was wearing a white coat that was soiled with earth and dirt; no doubt he was in his garden. He gently tapped off the dirt on his white gloves that dirtied his coat even more… "He too was a bit shocked to see a mirror in a parade of paintings"…

I continued to walk and found myself on pathway towards a pavilion that could crane his whole garden. I would admit that it was absolutely enchanting to see such a wonderful sight, but I could not really think of the scene that I would tire myself until my bones cracked just to keep a garden well-tended. Plus he is also a general that has a lot of work to do with the empire… "Why exactly place a mirror there, Froi?"… I sat down on the velvet couch that was placed in the center of the pavilion and lit up my cigarette with the scented candle that was placed on the tea table.

… "It's because it is a parade of my family's pictures"… There are times in which I could not understand him. Those times in which he goes a bit too far with his idealistic world that he sees that world as one with the real world. He is so cryptic in a way that it is almost annoying. And I hate those uncompromising thoughts of his. And for someone who has seen the reality behind the Royal's lies, he has such a beautiful world in his head. I tapped the ashes from the edge of my cigarette on a small pot with a small seed… "Whoever I welcome in my manor is welcome in my family, Cross"…

Family? Something I never had and never will have. Why does he always have these crazy thoughts of bonds and families? It's childish…Why do you always have these perfectionistic worlds that is almost impossible to achieve, especially at this time when we are at the verge of war…I could not help it but to feel anger towards you as well, Froi…because you and Nea share that idealistic world.

… "Please don't use my plant pot as an ashtray"… he remarked as I blew another cloud of black smoke to his face… "It was intended to be planted on. Not to be littered with that chemical-filled stick's ash"…I did not listen to him; I continued to tap off the ash from the edge of the cigarette. He perfectly knew that I would not listen to him; he is just wasting his breath. I am not Cross Marian if I would listen to someone's orders.

He removed his perfectly soiled gloves and placed them on the edge of the mahogany table. One of his hands slipped inside his coat's pocket and pulled out a parchment envelope. A parchment that had a fresh wax seal of the number "14". Froi's hand was tensed and rigid as he handed the sealed envelope to me … "I found it on my desk this morning"… Of course he would be filled with fear. Not only was the sender publicly executed before the whole Aristocracy of Britain and here is a letter present that was adorned with his seal, not only was it a letter from beyond the grave. But because it was a crime to be of any aid to a criminal, especially to a criminal like Nea Walker. A crime that was punishable by public execution. And even with the small involvement Froi has in this whole thing. His life would be at stake as well. I broke the seal by melting the wax with the ember on my cigarette. I crushed the cigarette on the flower pot and slowly pulled out a folded parchment that has many droplets of black ink on the edges. The calligraphy was also inelegantly written. No doubt that the writer was in such hurry. But those strokes were absolutely Nea's. That is one thing I could be completely sure of.

_Cross,_

_I am no longer blessed with the time to write in a legible form. I would go straight to my point._

_I have left Allen under your care so that he could be trained to kill. I am perfectly aware of your abilities that would suffice in the destruction of the Earl's Family. Yet I am also aware that you hate to be obligated with children. Though I made it clear to you that I want him spilling the Noah Family's guts. But know that you are not just his master. Not just a man he must aspire to be. With the Walker side completely cut off from the Noah Family, and my brother presumed dead. Allen has no one but you. I am not asking you to be a father to him in my family's absence. I am asking you to be a friend that he could always run to._

_ There might be many questions running in your head. I am sorry. None of those I could answer right now. Given time, those questions would be answered. Right now, just do what you have to. Keep Allen alive._

_ -N. Walker_

Is he alive? But how could that be possible? I was a witness to his suicide and his body was burned to bits inside the atrium of the Noah Family's Castle. I was there when he turned to ashes. It would be completely impossible for him to be breathing up to this time. This letter might have been written while he was still imprisoned in the tower and was just sent by a guard or a visitor he paid off. Yet Nea is not one to lie, not about this matter and not to me. And what is it he is trying to gain by pretending he is still alive? Does he want me to publish this letter to inform his family about his state and create a riot amongst the Aristocrats? Yet this contains letter Allen's name which he strictly ordered me to keep secret. Publishing it would only mean revealing the child to the cruel world. Breaking his absolute law…Yet asking myself with these inane questions would only make my head hurt and this would not get me anywhere. There is only one thing to do. Train Allen. That is what Nea wants me to do now. I trust that he would soon tell me the answers to my many questions. Given time.

… "What does he want?"…Froi's voice pulled me back to reality, his face was completely confused. I handed him the paper and he started reading.

… "He still has some tricks up his sleeves"… I told Froi as I brushed my crimson locks off my face. I could not help it but to smile. When I thought that I have seen it all, he still has a few secrets that only he knows… "I must start with Allen as soon as possible"…

He placed the envelope down on the table… "What are planning?"…

… "I'm not sure"…

… "Are you sure that he's ready for this?"…

… "He was born for this, Froi"…

… "Are you ready for this then?"…

… "Let's find out"…

* * *

Do review!


End file.
